Like Shooting Stars
by ghostwriter39
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true. Alice/Jasper. Rated T to be safe. AU/AH.
1. Prologue

Hello readers. I hope you enjoy this story. If you could leave a review that'd be great.

Disclaimer: Anything in here that you don't recognize from the Twilight Saga, is my own. I also do not own the song "Airplanes," by BOB and featuring Hayley Williams.

* * *

**Prologue **

**Alice POV**

"And why are we doing this again?" My older brother whined, crossing his arms and stomping his feet.

"Emmett, for someone who could be easily mistaken as walking border, you sure are a big baby," I hissed at him. "Plus, I've already told you like a million times. We're star gazing! It's not every day that we get a good look at the stars because of the damn clouds."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Alice," said Bella, my close friend as well as my twin brother's girlfriend. "It's nice to be able to see the stars for once. " She smiled at me before grabbing Edward's hand and leading him closer to the peak of the hill we'd been hiking up for a little over thirty minutes. The higher we climbed, the darker it would be. The twinkling stars shined much brighter against the strong contrast of the black sky.

When we reached the top, we spread out blankets and took our places. Of course, Emmett and, his girlfriend, Rosalie, and Edward and Bella sat on their own private blankets. I couldn't help but feel a little envious of them as the bitter cold air stung my cheeks as I sat, all alone, on my own blanket. I didn't have anyone to cuddle with or share body heat with. It was moments like these that I hated being single.

Could I get any more pathetic? Sitting here, feeling sorry for myself because I was single? Since when is being single a bad thing? It's a bad thing when you're constantly surrounded with two openly affectionate couples.

I stared up at the sky to distract myself from my pessimistic thoughts. They sure were amazing. I wish that I'd had someone special to share this with. Gah, there I go back to being pathetic.

"Hey! Look a shooting star!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and pointing towards it. "Make a wish everyone!"

"Alice, that's an airplane. Look, it's blinking blue and red lights," my brother Edward stated.

"Damn it," I grumbled, as I plopped back down onto my blanket. "I wish you would've told me that before I made my wish." I sighed in disappointment. "Now my wish will never come true," I whispered to myself. "Now I'll never fall in love."


	2. I'm So Into You

**This story will shift back and forth from Alice's and Jasper's POV. **

**Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognize is mine.**

**Chapter One: I'm So Into You**

Alice POV

"Edward, do you think that wishing upon shooting stars is a waste of time?" I asked my twin once we got home. He looked up from the dictionary—which he had decided to read cover to cover.

"No," he answered. I rolled my eyes at him and asked him to explain why. "Just because you wish upon a star, it doesn't guarantee that your wish would come true. Anything that you wish for won't come true if you don't put effort on it. For example, wishing upon a star for respect or power would never come true if you just sit around 'wishing.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"And Alice, that wasn't even a shooting star; it was an airplane, remember?" He reminded me before shifting his attention back to the dictionary. I sighed with disappointment before turning on my heel to exit the study.

_It was a ridiculous wish anyways, _I thought to myself as I walked down the hall and into the living room where Emmett and my parents were watching TV. After I said good night to them, I trudged up the stairs. Even though I'd already expected that kind of answer from my cynical brother, it still bothered me. _Anything that you wish for won't come true if you don't put effort on it. _How the hell was I supposed to put effort into falling in love? Who was there in Forks that I could potentially see myself falling in love with? I knew every boy in the small town of Forks. If there was ever a chance that I'd fall for any of these boys, then wouldn't it have happened by now? I pondered these questions until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn," Rosalie groaned during lunch the following day. She had just finished listening to a voice message from her mother, and apparently didn't like it. "My stupid hick cousin Jasper is moving into my house. I guess he got into some sort of trouble in Texas, so his parents asked mine if he could live up here with us."

"Um, is there something wrong with him?" I asked. Okay, obviously there was, or at least that's what Rosalie thought.

"Remember over the summer when I left for a week to spend time with family in Texas? For a household that had such a high income—both his parents are psychiatrists—he sure was odd. I guess you could say that he was like the black sheep. He wore the same worn-out cowboy boots ever day, and he wore a cowboy hat almost 24/7, only removing it when indoors. From what I'd observed, he was outside the majority of the day, only going in the house to eat and sleep. Oh, and he's also a huge nerd. He was shy unless he was talking about US History, especially the civil war. It was quite boring; I stayed away from him."

Honestly, I didn't see anything wrong with any of her reasons for disliking him. Perhaps his boots and hat had some sort of special value to him, maybe one that he didn't like sharing with people. What's wrong with being outdoors? And no one should be punished for being shy. Maybe he was one of those people that didn't open up to others until they really knew them. I didn't see how his interest in history made him boring.

My eyes furrowed in confusion. Why was I sticking up for some boy I didn't really know?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Why do I have to live with Rosalie? Out of all of our relatives, why'd it have to be with her? She's one of the most conceited girls I've ever met in my entire life," I complained to my parents after they'd told me.

"Don't talk like that about your cousin," my father scolded me. "And what other relatives are you thinking of? It was either we sent you all the way to England to stay with your mother's cousin, or, my brother's house in Forks," he hissed. "That is, unless you want to live with your grandma Janet?" He added, laughing to himself. My grandma Janet lived in a retirement home. However, they did have a swimming pool. . .

"Jasper, just try it for at least a month; if you still hate it by then, then maybe we could sort something out," said my mother. She rubbed her hand in circles on my back in an attempt to calm me down. "Rosalie isn't that bad. Maybe you just need to get to know her a little better before you make a judgment.

"Okay mom," I grumbled before trudging to my room to pack.

* * *

My flight ended much quicker than I'd like it to. As I exited the plane, I felt my stomach flip with nervousness. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. That didn't work. I instinctly reached into the pocket of my jeans and grabbed my pack of cigarettes. I scanned the area for a smoking section.

"Jasper!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I quickly shoved my smokes back into my pocket and turned towards the voice. My aunt Lisa had her arms outstretched. As she got closer I realized that she must have wanted a hug. I awkwardly buddy hugged her, only swinging one arm over her bony shoulder. I was much taller than her, about a foot taller, so I had to bend over uncomfortably to be at shoulder level with her.

She started saying things about how much I'd grown since the summer. I nodded. I'd shot up about five inches since her last visit, making me a total of six feet and three inches tall. She told me that the guest bedroom was all prepared for me and that the high school was great. I politely nodded at her, unsure of what else to do because I wasn't really a talker.

She led me towards a silver BMW, and once I'd loaded up my suitcase, we were off. I hadn't realized how overcast the weather was until we reached Forks, so different from Houston. We were surrounded by tall, green trees and green bushes and green grass. I wasn't really used to all this green. Sure, we had trees and bushes and grass in Houston, but this was a little overwhelming.

I wasn't surprised that my aunt's bronze colored house had such an elaborate garden. Pink, red and yellow rose bushes ran down the vertical side of the lawn, creating a border of flowers from their neighbors. Below the front window, bushes of white flowers were lined up in a horizontal line and the scent, which was very pleasant, would drift up and into the house. Their lawn was perfectly manicured as well; the grass a bright, healthy shade of green (like the rest of the town,) and there wasn't a weed in sight. The back yard had even a bigger garden. There was a trail completely surrounded by flower trees that led to two small white tables and chairs to go along with them.

The inside of the house was nice as well. The walls were painted a dark shade of crimson, and the furniture was either black or white. There were mirrors hung everywhere and vases filled with fresh flowers on every table in the house. They had a black spiral staircase that seemed to fit perfectly with the theme of the house. The upstairs hallways was painted dark purple and furnished with ivory end tables, which were topped with vases of white roses.

My room was painted navy blue that deeply contrasted against the off white carpet and white furniture. I had two windows, both facing the backyard, that were painted off white as well. I was grateful to have my own bathroom, which was connected to my room. The entire bathroom was white: the walls, the floor tiles, the window, the counters, the sink, the toilet and the shower.

My aunt then left me to unpack and get used to my new room.

I plopped my suitcase onto my off white comforter. I put my clothes in my off white dresser. I placed all my books into my off white bookshelf. I covered my off white desk with my laptop and other school supplies.

Off white, off white and more off white. Whoever decorated this room obviously went through a lot of trouble to find all this furniture in the exact same color.

"Knock knock," I heard as somebody say, before entering the room and sitting on the bed.

"Hello Rosalie." We both had the same honey blonde hair and almond shaped eyes. Hers were dark blue and mine were gray.

"There's a car in the driveway that just arrived for you," she said nonchalantly. "It's from your parents." Little gifts like these arrived whenever my parents felt guilty for me.

"What kind is it?" She raised her eyebrows in shock.

"So you do talk. And it's a silver Jaguar. A brand new one."

"Oh, cool," I sighed. Had my parents really expected that I shiny new car would make me feel better?

"Um, so, my friends are coming over if you want to meet them. They go to the same high school as me, well, us, I guess I should say."

"Sure," I said. "You're the only person my age that I know in Forks."

"Really?" She asked. "Well, that makes sense. This is your first time up here." I nodded. "You seem different," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"How?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Is this good or bad?"

"Good, I guess."

Ding dong.

"That's the doorbell, let's go," she said before exiting the room. I hesitated. What were her friends like? Would they like me? She came back into the room and grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on cowboy, you got people to meet." She continued to drag me all the down the stairs and into the front room.

I took a deep breath when she pulled open the door.

"Emmett, you're pushing me," said a boy with bronze colored hair and green eyes. He was holding the hand of a thin girl with wavy chocolate brown hair.

"Sorry Eddie, not my fault you're slow," said, who I assumed was, Emmett. He was a little shorter than me, but he had broad shoulders and intimidating muscles.

The next, and last, person to walk through the door was a girl with short, black spiky hair. She was also incredibly petite; probably less than five feet tall. She had the same green eyes as the first guy who walked in, except hers were bordered with long, thick lashes. Her olive complexion made her stand out from the rest of them, who were mostly pale.

She seemed to dance into the room, and she wore a bright smile on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted me. I shifted the weight on my feet in discomfort.

"Is this your cousin Rose?" She asked, turning to Rosalie and then back to me.

"Oh, sorry." She introduced me to everyone. I was a little caught off guard when she introduced me to the tiny girl, Alice. Instead of giving me a handshake like everyone else had, she stood up on the balls of her feet to give me a hug. She smelled extremely pleasant, like vanilla and cherry.

"Alice doesn't really like handshakes," Explained her twin, Edward, chuckling. I laughed nervously, unsure of how else to react. They seemed nice. I wondered what they thought of me.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Well, Rosalie didn't tell me that he was gorgeous. He had a nice tan, probably from always being outdoors. He was wearing a white tee, hitting just at just the right spot of his toned biceps. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gray-blue. And he was tall, very tall.

Our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly when I hugged him. My heart seemed to stop, but then speed up at the same time. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I couldn't stop smiling.

Jasper Hale, where have you been all my life?

* * *

Reviews are always helpful =)


End file.
